1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the display market is rapidly being dominated by flat panel displays (FPDs) that can be easily made to have a large area and can be made thinner and lighter.
Examples of the FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting displays (OLEDs). Because these conventional LCDs, PDPs, and OLEDs use a glass substrate, they are lacking in flexibility, and thus, have limited applications and uses.
In this regard, flexible displays that can be bent because they use a flexible substrate formed of a flexible material (e.g., plastic, foil, etc.) instead of a glass substrate are being actively developed as next-generation displays.
Flexible displays have a high degree of freedom of transformation compared with conventional displays. That is, flexible displays can be bent, folded, or rolled. However, the freedom of transformation can cause problems; for example, the flexibility can inconvenience a user in using or viewing a flexible display. Therefore, controlling transformation of the flexible display is an important factor to increase the ease of use of the flexible display. Accordingly, various technological attempts are being made to control a change in the shape of a flexible display or maintain the changed shape of the flexible display.